Transformers Prime:Disavowed
by Number1PrimeFan
Summary: With Team Prime broken apart,Jack and Arcee find themselves on the run as they look for a way to prove their innocence.Takes place right after the events of "Exodus".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers Prime or anything related to it...No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Transformers Prime:Disavowed**

**Chapter 1**

It was under a cloudy sky,a cool breeze blowing as a seventeen year-old boy dressed in jeans, and a hooded jacket with a high-school football logo on it he didn't even know,walked up the street in a quiet Oregon town while carring a brown paper bag,only stoping briefly to look at the rows of Tv's infront of an electronics store.

He watching under the hood as it shadowed his face, hearing a womans voice as the news came on.

_The hunt for a group of alien robotic lifeforms is still underway after they attacked and destroyed a military base, ending with the deaths of several military personal and doing billions of dollars in damage just a week ago._

_The authorties are also seeking out four human accomplices for questioning that aided the said aliens..now known as Jack Darby,his mother June Darby,Miko Nakadai,and Rafael Esquivel._

_None have been seen or heard from since and are reported on the run...The FBI urges anyone with information reguarding this matter to contact them as soon as possible._

The boy turned away,not wanting to hear anymore as he continued his walk up the street,after a few blocks turning down an alley which he had done countless of times before as he entered a small warehouse with a sign on the door reading "Condemed".

He closed the door behind him,locking it as he found himself in a large,dark,damp room.

He flipped his hood back as a voice came from the corner.

"Burgers again?..can't you find anything else to eat?".

"Not unless I walk a couple of miles"

Jack responded as he looked over to Arcee in her motorcycle vehicle form,as she transformed,kneeling down to greet him as they shared a kiss.

He took a seat on the pile of worn out mattress's he been using for a bed as he began to eat as Arcee sat down beside him leaning up against the wall.

"So whats the word on the street..anything new?" She asked

"Well I'm a celebrity now..they just told my name on the news...along with Miko,Raf and my...Mom".He said as he took another bite.

"Jack I'm sorry your involvement with me ended up in this"She said bowing her head as Jack reached up laying his hand on the side of her face.

"Arcee we're together and we have eachother..I wouldn't trade that for anything"He said as she held his hand to her face as she smiled,enjoying his touch.

"All this eating out is getting expensive"He said changing the subject"I'm low on cash".

"You have anything other way of paying?She asked.

"I could use my credit card but as soon as I swipe it they will be all over us in know time"He answered

"Well we will just have to use it and get out of town..we will be long gone before the authorites even get here".

"Good, this town was getting boring anyway..they don't even have a nightclub..I was going to take you dancing tonight"He said with a grin.

"You always know how to find a way to make me smile Jack"She said as she grined back".

"How are you?Are you ok on Energon?"he asked.

"My levels are good..as long as I don't have to use my weapons or get Injured..I should be ok for a while.

She reached down wraping her arm around his waist pulling him close as she noticed the worried look on his face.

"Jack..you ok?".

"Yeah...was just thinking about my mom..wondering where she is".

"She's ok Jack..Everyone else is ok".She told him softly as she ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him.

...

Night fell as the light in the room disappeared as Jack layed down,Arcee transforming back into her vehicle mode for the night before putting her own systems into rest.

Jack went to sleep thinking of the week's past events,how he became to be in the situlation he's in now.

Team Prime was broken apart,Optimus had ordered everyone into hiding including himself.

All Jack knew that was they were seen attacking a military base while him and Arcee were on a mission,which he knew that none of it was true.

Arcee hadn't spoke of what happened much,she has just been concentrating on his and her safety.

They had to stay off the grid and maintain radio silence in case anyone was listening to get a fix on their position.

They settled in the first town they came too as they waited and discussed what their next move would be,which up to that evening he didn't know.

Him and Arcee both know that he had to have money to continue on and come tomorrow night they will be on the run again.

He didn't know where they would go but he knew Arcee had a plan for their next move and he trust her with his life.

Jack awoke the next morning to the familer touch he knew and loved as he opened his eyes laying them upon Arcee as she crouched above him.

"Hey Babe..you awake?".

"Mmmm yes,but how about we spend a couple more hours in bed?"he asked grinning.

"Hey lover-boy..we have a long day ahead of us..we best get moving".

Jack stood up changing his clothes as Arcee watched with a smile.

"So whats the plan for today?"He asked.

"First you need to use your credit card for some currency"She answered while taking a look out a window.

"Okay..I'm sure there's a bank in town so I can use the ATM..but I will be on camera..you dont need to be seen on it either" He said.

"I've been thinking about that...I need you to go out now and survey the area for camera locations,streets around the bank and the fastest route out of town".

Where do we head next?"Jack asked.

"We need to head south back toward Nevada..after that..I don't know..But we wait till it's night again before we leave to avoid detection".

With his things all packed in a backpack slung over his shoulder,he let one of the warehouse doors up,taking a look around outside and looking up to see the starry night sky above him before leading Arcee down a loading ramp.

He straddled,sitting on her as they drove up-town taking as many back streets as they could,both of them slient to avoid detection.

He left Arcee parked on a side street a block away from the bank as he walked as normal as he could to the ATM machine,looking around before inserting the card and withdrawing enough money,but not maxing out his card just in case he had to use it again.

With a quick walk he went back to her as they both turned onto the road going south speeding out of town.

"Everything go alright?"She asked.

"I hope so..let's just get as far away from here as we can".

...

"Jack! You awake?" Arcee asked from her glowing dashboard as she adjusted her mirror to see Jack with his head slumped down.

She weaved from side to side as Jack rose up startled.

"What?..Whats wrong?"he asked quickly looking around.

"You were falling asleep..I dont need you falling off".

"Sorry" He said with a yawn behind his helmet.

"We need to find a place to stay for the night..there's a town just ahead..we can get a room there."Arcee said as she kept her eye on Jack who was drifting off again.

"Jack!".

"I'm awake!..I'm awake!".

"Good...You better stay that way"

Arcee pulled into a motel parking lot as Jack looked around getting a understanding where they were.

He took his helmet off as he dismounted Arcee.

"Guess I need to handle this don't I?"He asked with a chuckle.

"That would be the best idea...I think they might notice if a talking motorcycle comes in,asking for a room.

She responded returning his chuckle.

Jack walked across the parking lot opening the door that led to the lobby and entered.

Seeing no one behind the desk he rang the bell several times before a middle aged man walked in from ajoining room.

Jack straighted his posture as he spoke."I need a room please..just myself

"Sure"The man responded back,as he started typing on his computer

"Name?".

This made Jack pause,he knew he couldn't give his real name nor did he ever think of any alias's.

He quickly said the first name that came into his head.

"William Fowler"He said trying not to show his nervousness...and trying not to think what the crime would be for impersonating a government agent.

He watched as the man typed more as he looked back up to Jack.

"So Bill..I can call you Bill can't I...You just passing through?".

"Oh..Yea..You can call me Bill..all my friends do...And yea..heading south" Jack answered as the man spoke again.

"That will be $59.99..cash or credit?"He asked.

"Cash" Jack answered getting the money out of his pocket handing it to him.

The man reached to the back wall taking a key off a hanger handing it to Jack."Room 217..second floor".

"Ummm..do you have anything on bottom?..I'm kind of afraid of heights" Jack questioned back.

"Sure" the man answered back exchanging the key for another one.

"Room 130..around back".

"Thanks" Jack said he took the key and walked out to where Arcee was parked.

"Any trouble?" she asked.

"Not really..Just remind me to thank Agent Fowler for the use of his name when we get back"He said sleeply.

"We better get you inside before you lay down in the parking lot" Arcee said with a laugh.

"Which room is ours?".

"Room 130..should be around back".He answered with another yawn as he walked Arcee,staggering a bit.

After several tries he got the key in the lock,unlocking it as he opened the door before rolling Arcee inside.

He only took the effort to remove his shoes before laying back on the bed,closing his eyes relaxing.

Arcee remained in her vehicle mode from being in such a tight space as she wish she could be beside Jack as he slept,holding him closely,which she hated that she couldn't.

Her thoughts were interupted by a sound as she glanced over to Jack fast asleep as she listened to him snore.

She chuckled at her human partner as she put her systems into rest mode before saying softly.

"Goodnight Babe"


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Prime:Disavowed**

**Chapter 2**

"June?...Are you awake?"Optimus asked from his glowing dash as June sat on the passenger side with the seat leaned back.

"How can I sleep at a time like this Optimus?..not knowing is my son is ok,hurt,or even alive".

"Believe me June..I know what your feeling and going through right now..But we must remain calm and keep our minds clear".

"I know Optimus" She said as she raised her seat up,looking around.

They were parked behind a truck-stop,along side with the other truck drivers that had stopped for the night to rest.

She had practically lived in truck stops for almost a week now,doing everything from eating to showering.

She leaned over turning the radio dial,hoping some music would put her mind off things only to have it cut short as the news started.

_"Two of the humans that were wanted for questioning for the incident at the Nevada Air-Force base a little over a week ago have been found._

_Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel are now in custody after they appeared at seperate police headquarters earier today._

_After being questioned,the FBI has concluded that they know nothing about the attack on the miltary base and were released to their families with the help of Agent William Fowler who pleaded their defence._

_They still remain under close watch and confined to thier homes._

_It is still unclear how they came to know of any knowlage concerning the alien lifeforms or any other information they are hiding about them._

June layed back in her seat,blowing the hair out of her eyes.

"Well..At least I don't have to worry about their safety anymore".

"I'm sorry for everything June..I won't rest till all your lives are put back to normal".

"Our lives will never be normal again Optimus...no matter how good we will have it..like Jack as told me before..we are all a part of this and we all chose it".

"And we're lucky to have all of you as our friends and allies..I promise I will make this right...This I vow with all my spark".

"Optimus I think some fresh air will do me good..if you dont mind" She said as she opened the cab door,stepping out into the cool night air.

"I won't be far Optimus"

...

Arcee awoke from her rest cycle the next morning only to find the room empty of her love.

"Jack!..Jack!"She yelled as Jack rushed out of the door that led to the bathroom room,dripping wet and with a towel around his waist.

"Whats wrong Arcee?"He said with a scared tone to his voice.

"Nothing..sorry..just got worried when I didn't see you here".

"Sorry..didn't mean to worry you Babe..I couldn't of went another day with all that dirt and stuff from that warehouse and plus,I need to smell good for my girl".

He said with a smile as he walked back in closing the bathroom door behind him.

"I'll be out soon!".

_"Nice going Arcee..what a way to wake up everybody and draw attention to us"_

She said to herself as Jack steped out again after a few minutes,fully dressed as he kneeled down planting a kiss on her windshield.

"Mmmm...what was that for?"She asked.

"Just something to let you know how much I love you" He answered back

"I want a proper one back when we're able too.

"Mmmm..count on it Babe"She responded giving him a wink as she flashed her headlights.

Jack walked Arcee back out the door and onto the paved parking lot as he put on his helmet,mounting,then griping her handlebars.

They pulled out onto the road leading out of town only stopping shorty after as Arcee pulled into a parking lot of a diner,parking just to the right of the enterance door.

"What are we doing Arcee?..we need to be on the road"Jack said looking down,talking into her dash.

"We're not going another foot until you get yourself some breakfast..I can't drive while worrying if your going to pass out or not".

Jack went inside without an arguement as he took a seat in a booth that was directly infront of Arcee as she watched him eat,wishing she was sitting in the booth with him.

...

Soundwave walked across a burning and smokey military compound,draging a lifeless male body on the dirt by one arm,only stoping in the middle of a circle that was made up by Vehicons as he tossed the body infront of Megatrons feet who stood in the middle.

Silas came to only to see the countless bodies of M.E.C.H soldiers laying around him giving evidence of the battle that took place only hours before.

"We had a deal Megatron!".

"And you are correct Silas..we did have a deal..but I thought it would be best if it was...terminated".

"But you can't do this!"Silas yelled in protest.

"Oh but I can...and I will"Megatron said with a evil grin as he turned around walking toward their Groundbridge as Soundwave followed.

"I'll be aboard ship..finish things up here".

"And what of the Human Lord Megatron?"Airachnid asked questionably.

"Ahhh..yes..there is that isn't there...Airachnid...we all know how much you enjoy sport..the thrill of the hunt as they say..it would be a shame to waste that opportunity now wouldn't it?".

Airachnid hissed as she transformed onto her spider like legs as she walked up,looking down at Silas.

"I hope you give a better chase then Jack..he knows how much I hate it when I get bored..give him a weapon..I like my prey fighting back".

"Yes Commander Airachnid"One of the Vehicons said as he kicked an assualt rifle from one of the dead soldiers over to him as Silas picked it up standing on his feet.

"You have a five minute head start..I would suggest you don't waste it".

Silas started running across the compound heading toward the wooded terrain that surrounded the base as Airachnid stood smiling.

"Game-On"

...

Silas ran hiding behind rocks and trees as he made his way through the forrest hearing the foot steps of Airachnid keeping pace behind him.

"Come on Silas.. you're a soldier after all...I was expecting something more challanging..your not even giving me any sport".

"I'm in a no-win situlation Airachnid..I don't consider that sport".

He said has he ran to take cover behind another tree as Airachnid shot webs,missing with every one.

"It's a shame Megatron had to send you to take me out..I was counting on Me and Him facing eachother".

"Megatron wouldn't waste his time on a parasite like you Human".

"Yea I forgot..I'm human...we don't put up much of a fight..Now I'm getting why he sent you..he wanted it to be fair!".

"You will pay for that worm!"She screamed as she raked the area with blaster fire.

Silas stood up sending a round from his grenade launcher as it hit Airachnid right in the eyes.

"Ahhh..my eyes!"She screamed as she opened fire with her blasters again firing blindly around her.

Silas,giving the opportunity,took off running as fast as he could only to stumble and fall down a hill as he rolled to a stop at the bottom,as he quickly got back up,taking his radio off his belt and pushing the button.

"Where's my EVAC?..I can't stall her any longer!".

"On my way boss..ETA five minutes..get yourself to a suitable spot for extraction".

Silas kept running only to come out of the forrest and into a clearing as he found himself looking over a cliff as Airachnid closed the gap between them.

"My..My..I must say Silas..you really gave me a workout but now I have you traped".

Silas raised his rifle emptying the magazine into her,as every round ricocheted off her alloy metal skin.

"You Humans..soo pedictable".

"Not always Alien"Silas said as he jumped off the cliff only to reappear again,climbing into a helicopter flying away,leaving Airachnid screaming from the cliffside.

"Nooooo!"

...

Jack and Arcee speeded down the interstate as thet passed the Nevada state line.

"Whoo-hoo..next stop Jasper!"Jack yelled as he threw his hands up.

"I'm not sure we can go back to Jasper Jack..I'm sure your home is being watched and we have to assume the base has been compromised".

"What are we going to do then?..where will we go?".

"We have a emergency bunker near by..it has a medical bay and a emergency supply of Energon..we will head there..odds are that's where the rest of the team have gone too".

A sound took Jacks attention as Arcee brought up a display on her dash with a flashing green dot."What's that Arcee?..What's wrong?"

"I'm picking up a beacon signal,50 clicks West..matching Autobot frequency".

"That's a good thing right?" Jack asked.

"Were suppose to be on communication silence Jack..this could be a trap..we can't take that chance".

"But we can't not take that chance either right?..it could be Optimus or the others,they could be hurt or need our help..my Mom could even be there,and she could even be in trouble".

Arcee pulled onto the side of the road stoping as she stood silent.

"Please Arcee..I know this might be a trap and be dangerous but if theirs a chance my Mom needs help it's worth the risk to me..I really don't have a choice..if we don't go together..i'll find a way to get there by myself..it's your call".

"Like you said Jack..we don't really have a choice"She said with a sigh"You know the drill..be on your guard"

Arcee said as she spun around,tires screeching as they headed toward the direction of the beacon.

...

Arcee and Jack drove onto the grounds of an airport in the pitch black night sky,following the beacon coordinates as the signal led them to a hanger at the far end of the runway as they drove inside coming to a halt as Jack dismounted.

The lights in the hanger instantly came on as the doors came to a automatic close behind them as Arcee quickly transformed drawing her blasters.

"Scrap!..I had a feeling this was a trap"She said as she scanned the room.

_"There will be no need for those..you can put them away"_Came a voice from above.

"Who are you?..Reveal yourself!"Arcee said still blasters raised as a shadowly figure steped out of the darkness from an above catwalk revealing himself to Jack and Arcee.

"Silas!"..I should of known".

"Jack,Arcee..Welcome..It's been a while".

"Not long enough Silas!"Jack yelled as he steped forward.

"Jack..I'm surprised..are you still holding a grudge against me with that ordeal with your Mom?..that's ancient history...we don't terrorize familes anymore".

"Jack,stay behind me..i'll handle this" Arcee said intervening.

"M.E.C.H's moved on to bigger,better things".

"Does bigger,better things include blowing up a military base and frameing us?"She asked.

"That was a minor outcome to our plan we didn't intend..which I will correct in due time..If you agree to help me".

"And why should we help you?".

"Because I can clear all of your names and get your so-called lives back..all you have to do is agree to get what I want".

"And what would that be?"Arcee asked back.

"Just something you and your team would do on a any givin basis..Defeat Megatron..and when he's disposed of..I'll turn myself in and tell the authorites that M.E.C.H was behind it all,putting you all off the hook".

"And since when do you care what happens to Megatron?".

"Since he double-crossed M.E.C.H!..now it's just a matter of revenge..simple as that and since M.E.C.H doesn't pose any methods of defeating him,that's where you all come in"

"And how do we know you won't double-cross us as well?".

"You don't..but you don't have any other plans or a way out of this mess right now..so you really don't have a choice do you?"Silas asked as Jack and Arcee looked at eachother.

"But forgive me for being such a rude hostess..it's been a long drive for the both of you..please relax..take a load off and think my proposition over."

Silas said as he motioned for the soidiers to leave as he followed them out leaving Jack and Arcee alone in the empty hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers Prime:Disavowed**

**Chapter 3**

Jack and Arcee quickly closed their conversation to the sound of footsteps as Silas re-entered the room.

"Soo...do we have an agreement?"He asked from the above platform.

"The decision is not ours to make..it's Optimus's..the rest of the team needs to be here"Answered Arcee.

"Of course they do..I didn't expect you to take down Megatron single handed..your welcome to the use of our communication systems..their crypted..no one can trace you here..call everyone up..gather your team..I look forward to meeting them all"

Silas said as he left again.

The doors to the hanger opened as the convoy made up by Team Prime,led by Optimus entered as June quickly steped out,rushing over to Jack as they hugged eachother as Optimus and the others all transformed,joining beside Arcee

"Where's Miko?..Where's Raf?" Jack asked looking around.

"Safe"June responded"And I'm glad you are too"She said as she hugged him again.

"Bumblebee..Escort June and Jack to safety"

Optimus said as Bumblebee transformed back into his vehicle mode with June quickly getting in as Arcee walked up to Jack,kneeling down infront of him.

"Be careful"Said both of them unison as they exchanged smiles,and with a quick blast from Bumblebee's horn,urged Jack to get in too as they exited the building as the rest turned their attention to Silas as he steped forward.

"Optimus Prime..It's a pleasure to finelly meet you..face to face".

"I wish I could say the same Silas".

"I trust Arcee has told you of my proposal?".

"She Has".

"And what is your answer?".

"We do not trust you".

"I would think you were stupid if you did..M.E.C.H so happens doesn't trust you either..you're aliens..you don't belong on our world..and under other circumstances we wouldn't rest till we expelled you".

"Then why seek out our help?".

"Because we can both gain something from this alliance,plus you don't know Megatrons next move..but I do.

Of course i'll give you more time to decide but as I told Arcee,you really dont have a choice..your on the run,wanted by the same people you sworn your very lives to protect and I know your out of options..just as you know it Optimus Prime".

"How do you expect us to accompish something we haven't been able to do in a Millenia?".

"Oh I think you had your chances Prime,many of times..you just haven't wanted to see it through".

"It is not our way,not the Autobot way".

"Then you better make it your way Prime..or you can stay on the run forever..it's your choice".

Optimus looked around to all the others before turning back to Silas"We will agree under one condition...you're there to oversee".

"Of course..wouldn't miss it for the world..as we say here on earth..we will be simply protecting our investment".

"Can we talk this over among ourselves?"Optimus asked

"But of course..take all the time in the world"Silas said as he left the room once again.

...

"Optimus with all due respect I don't like this"Arcee said as she began to speak.

"I mean it's bad enough us working with M.E.C.H,but to have them shadow us..that would give them plenty of chances to ambush us when were not looking..what can we possibly gain by that".

"Arcee,I don't like this any better than you do..but we need to prove our innocence..and you know as well as I do that M.E.C.H won't allow themselves to surrender when this is all over..so we need to bring them out in the open..so they can be exposed"

"But you are right though Arcee..they can not be trusted..so we need to be on extra guard..plus something doesn't seem right about this whole alliance and if whatever M.E.C.H had planned poses a threat to human kind we must do everything in our power to stop them,no matter the outcome".

"Silas!..We have an agreement!"Optimus yelled as Silas entered.

"Excellent..Excellent".

"Now tell me Megatrons plans!".

"Very well..Megatron intends to attack the same military base..seems that you interruped him from finishing his work last time".

"What is he there to steal Silas?".

"Not steal Prime..To copy..seems that's where the military stores all of their highly classifed expermental aircraft,mainly stealth ones..which megatron intends to let his troops copy them".

"If Megatron allows his soldiers to scan stealth aircraft there will be no way the military can detect them coming".

"Thats precisely why you must stop him Prime"

"And how were you a pawn in all this Silas?".

"Simple...Megatron promised the aircraft to us..one they were scanned..went along perfect till he double-crossed us".

"Silas..Energon on the move..matching Depecticon signature"Said a soldier from a computer in the back.

"Ahhh..looks like Megatron is ahead of schedule..you better hurry Optimus".

"Autobots!..Prepare to Roll Out!".

Silas waited till the hanger was empty before turning to the soldier behind him.

"Ready the Helicopters!"

...

A massive steel door buckled ,then broke under the force of Breakdowns hammer as Megatron steped forward ripping it off its hinges.

"Knock..Knock..anyone home?"

Knockout said as all three steped inside the hanger,laying their eyes apon a black mysterious aircraft as Megatrons voice echoed all the walls.

"Ahhh..Yes..perfect..this should give just the edge our warriors need..Knockout..would you...?".

"Ummm..I'm sorry Lord Megatron but I prefer wheels..not wings".

"I meant would you alert the war ship that we're ready for pick-up you idiot!".

"Sorry..Forgive me Lord Megatron..it will be done".

They all turned their attention behind them as to the sound of Energon cannons charging up."

Megatron!...Stand down!"

"Optimus!..I figured you would be dismantled in a human scrapyard by now..waiting to be melted down into automobile parts".

"A recent change of events have premitted that outcome Megatron..I'll say again..Surrender!".

Optimus's words was put to a end as Vehicons desended,as they transformed,surronding them from all sides.

"Ahhh..Back-up has arrived..Lord Megatron"Knock-Out stated,followed by a scream from Megatron.

"Engage Them!"

...

Meanwhile on the other side of the base,another hanger was being broke into as couple of soldiers were using a plasma cutter on the steel doors.

"Work quickly..while the base's attention is drawn elsewhere"

Silas said as he stood back overseeing the operation as the soldiers slowly cutted through.

"Whats taking so Long".

"Sorry Sir..this metal is thick".

"Were running out of time!".

"Correction..you have ran out of time"Came a voice behind them as they turned around hearing the sounds of rifles cocking.

"Agent William Fowler..I've believe we spoken before...Take their weapons".

"Agent Fowler..if your taking these weapons..you might as well take the others too"

Silas said as he and the M.E.C.H soldiers took cover as a helicopter decended scrafeing the ground with machine gun fire.

Silas and two soldiers made a leap grabing onto the rope ladder that hung from the helicopter as they flew away leaving Fowler gazing into the distant.

"Till next time M.E.C.H!"

...

Optimus and Arcee were busy engaging Vehicons as Bulkhead and Breakdown were locked one on one in a duel.

With a last couple blast from their Energon cannons and a few more swings with Arcee's blades,they finished off the Vehicons as Bulkhead knocked Breakdown down with a mighty swing from his mace.

"You just can't find good help these days"Knock-Out said before ramming his Shock Staff into Bulkhead's spine as he droped to the ground unconscious.

"Knock-Out..secure the package for pick-up"

Megatron said as he walked casually toward their Groundbridge as Arcee transformed racing after him.

"Arcee!..No!"

Optimus yelled as he watched her transform back as she leaped up,her blasters blazing only to have Megatron reach out and grab her with his left hand as she struggled to get free.

"Megatron..release her!".

"As you command Optimus"

Arcee gasped as Megatron drew his sword,slicing open her abomin as she droped to her knees on the ground with a pool of Energon collecting beneath her.

"Arcee!".

"Looks like you have a choice Optimus..pursue me..or save a member of your team"

Optimus with-drew his cannon and sword as he leaned down,picking Arcee up.

"Thats what I thought..So Noble of you Optimus"

Megatron said before turning around,walking into his Groundbridge.

...

Arcee woke up in a daze as she looked around before leaning up only to have Ratchets hand press on her shoulder,pushing her back down to the exam bed.

"Oh no you don't..you lost a lot of Energon..you need rest".

"Ratchet?...Where are we?"She asked.

"Back at base".

"How did we get back here?...and when did you get here?".

"Long story..which will have to wait..you need to enter power-down mode".

"I'm fine Ratchet"She stated as she sat up on the edge of the bed,holding her side.

"What good does it do you having a physician if you don't follow through on my advice".

"Fine..I'll lay back down Ratchet but that's all I'm doing".

"Arcee!..Are you ok?"Jack yelled as he came running into the medical bay as he climbed up onto her exam bed followed by everyone else as they came in.

Arcee quickly grabed his shirt collar,pulling him down as she kissed him deeply,surprising him

"Mmmm...owed you one"She said as they both exchanged smiles before realizing they were being watched as they turned to look at everyone gathered in the room.

"Ummm I can explain"Jack said looking mainly to his Mom.

"Totally didn't see that one coming"Miko whispered,as she leaned down,nudging Raf on the shoulder.

Ratchet motioned,quieting everyone down as the news came on making them all turn to the large display screen.

_"The case concerning the attack on the Nevada military base came to a close today as the real story of who was behind it was revealed._

_A press confernce held on site,led by Agent William Fowler answered questions and explained what the true nature of the attack was._

_Seems that a terrorist group known as M.E.C.H were responsible after they tried to steal several aircraft prototypes which one was destoryed during the firefight._

_They used attack helicopters and gunships as well as ground forces,led my soldiers in robotic-suits,which explains eye-witness reports of giant robotic lifeforms._

_But despite the military's best defence efforts a large number of the terrorist's and their leader escaped._

_Also,the four civilians that were wanted for questioning were just merely eye-witness's that got a little to close to the action...They were released this morning after being sworn to secrecy by the government._

_We can finely put this one to rest today by answering what is on everyone's minds right now that once again,we are alone in this universe._

...

"They have no idea how wrong they are"

Jack said as he layed with Arcee on the exam bed as they both exchanged smiles with eachother as everyone turning their attention back to them.

"I believe you were in the middle of explaining something young man"June said crossing her arms

"Ok...Mom..this might take a while".

"Good thing I have all day"June said as she took a seat.

Jack was about to speak as everyone heard the elevator desending as Agent Fowler steped out with Jack sighing in relief.

"I see you all been watching my performance...I sure did one heck of a job..I could be an actor"

Fowler said proud of himself as he watched the news before turning to everyone else.

"Prime..I'm happy to report that the President has issued full pardons to you and your team and Jack's,June's,Miko's and Raf's slates have been wiped clean,I'll be surprised if any one you finds even a speeding ticket on them".

"Is there any chance my school records were wiped clean to?"Miko asked as she raised her hand.

"The President just wishes he were here in person to tell you how sorry he was for this whole mix-up".

"Your country acted normal under the giving threat Agent Fowler..we proved our innocence but we understood what actions were taken,and we wouldn't expect any less if the same situlation would happen again"

Tell your President,we are all honored to be his allies".

"So Young Man..."June began again.

"Opps..can't talk now Mom..don't want to be late for my shift for work"Jack said lying leaving June turning to Arcee.

"Ummm..Hang on Jack...I'll drive you"

She said transforming as Jack quickly put on his helmet as he got on her,driving thru the exit tunnel,going through the enterance,turning onto the highway.

"So Ratchet..you havent told us where you have been these couple weeks"Optimus stated as Ratchet turned away from his computer to face them.

"I...I've been parked in a hospital garage for two weeks"Ratchet said turning back away as Miko laughed quietly.

"Its not funny Miko..I've seen countless of Humans arrive,most of them badly hurt..and I could only sit and do nothing!"Ratched yelled as he slamed his fist onto his workstation making everyone jump.

"Hey Doc..take it easy"Bulkhead said as he reached out grabing his arm.

"I'm fine Bulkhead"Ratchet responded in a calmer tone as she turned around to face everyone.

"Nurse Darby...Along side Optimus...you have my up most respect...seeing and doing what you do everyday is an amazement by itself".

"I'm just a nurse Ratchet...It's the Doctors that do the most work"June said as she smiled up to him as he looked down returning it.

...

"Phew..that was a close one"

"Where to Jack..because I know you don't have to work today".

"Just drive around till it gets dark..I'm sure Mom will be asleep by then".

"We can't avoid her forever Jack"

"I know..but we can delay it as long as possible..Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Babe..But I think Ratchet is going to have me straped to the bed when I get back to base to make me rest".

"Maybe I can talk him into straping me down with you"Jack said with a grin.

"Mmmm...You don't have to strap me down to stay in bed with you"

Arcee responded back,boosting power to her rear drive as they speeded down the highway toward the setting sun.

...


End file.
